vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn the Capuchuhaies in Ahgram
|area=Ahgram Audience Chamber |StartChunk=Ahgram |EndChunk=Ahgram |timeline= |previous= |concurrent= |next=A Cause for Interference Procuring Leverage New Partnerships |xp= |coin= |weapon= |armor= |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |diplomacyheld= |harvesttool= |container= |mount= |consumable= |faction= |repeatable=yes |reqfaction= |presence=150 Noble / 230 Noble }} Overview * Diplomacy Needed: 150 * Presence Needed: 150 Noble / 230 Noble * Prestige Needed: 500 Ahgram Diplomatic Prestige Walkthrough In order to spawn the Capuchehaies in the Ahgram Audience Chamber, you must Parley with the Advisors, Chancellors, and Petitioners that you find there. After a successful parley, they will run off, and another NPC will return in their place. There is a random chance that the returning NPC will be one of the Capuchehies who you can then Parley to get a writ. See Writs where the names of the Capuchehies are given and the Writs they start. Dialogue Court Relations People of Ahgram You say, "How do you feel about the role people play in the government of Ahgram?" NPC shrugs and says, "We are certainly not the worst off, nor the best." "My," you say, "it is uncommon for people to admit that they are not politically marginalized." NPC chuckles and says, "Well, people of all stations and races can petition for an audience." "And for all the bad that is said about the Sultan, he does seem to listen," says NPC. "While I rarely see him take a direct hand in it," says NPC, "fairly often those problems seem to get fixed." "Many people refuse to see that correlation," says NPC. "They don't see the Sultan doing much directly about the problems of Ahgram, so they assume he has no problem in cleaning them up." "Yet they do now and then clear up," says NPC. "And I happen to suspect that our Sultan may have more to do with it than he lets on." "Why wouldn't he be public about his involvement?" you ask. "Wouldn't that help his popularity?" NPC looks at you and shrugs. "I think it would, but who can know why he doesn't take credit for his actions?" ask Petitioner Chalipa. "I think it speaks well of his characer that he wouldn't make a grand show of it, though," says NPC. "It only makes me have more faith in him thinking that he doesn't trumpt his accomplishments." "I see," you say, "but it is fairly politically unintelligent." "Maybe so," says NPC with a shrug. "But his true supporters know that he is doing us a good turn." text missing at end of parley Royal Family You say, "So exactly how many wives does the Sultan have?" NPC chuckles and says, "Twelve, actually. He very recently wed his twelfth." "That's many wives to keep happy," you say. "The Sultan has many people he needs to keep happy," says NPC. "And marriages with their daughters make them happy." "Is it common for men of Ahgram to have many wives?" you ask. "No," says NPC. "In fact, it is only barely legal. It is a royal tradition, however." "Misha Mahdavi-Kia was his first wife," explains NPC. "Whom he married before he even became Sultan." "Are all of his wives qaliethari?" you ask. "Certainly not," say NPC. "His second wife, Zudje, and his most recent wife, Zhila, are both mordebi. Zudje was the first born daughter of the powerful Djash family, whom trade in spices." "He is, in fact, married to a duaghter of each of Ahgram's most powerful families - the Djash, the Sabiri, and Kordiyeh," continues NPC. "He is also married to a member of the royal family of Tanvu," says NPC. "Aiko is the most exotic of his brides." "And they all do influence the way he runs the empire," says NPC. "Do not mistake them for a mere collection of dolls." "I see," you say. "Well, I remain unconvinced that twelve is not a bit too many women for one man to handle, but I am beginning... text missing at end of parley Parleys Advisor Asabe |} Advisor Behnam |} Advisor Khudayar |} Advisor Peashale |} Advisor Shahab |} Advisor Waediqu |} Chancellor Habib |} Chancellor Hedje |} Chancellor Irikoqa |} Chancellor Maaye |} Chancellor Roozbeh |} Chancellor Teriteqas |} Petitioner Carmuki |} Petitioner Chalipa |} Petitioner Dusrapta |} Petitioner Gajsan |} Petitioner Golnessa |} Petitioner Peyvand |} Maps Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Trivia Known Issues